Two lives
by saskiagrace22
Summary: This is the story I started a while back, about Nick having a baby son, and Zoe having a baby daughter. Zoe's daughter is left fighting for her life in intensive care and there is a secret lying between the two of them...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone :) i don't know if any of you can remember but I started this story about 4 months ago, I did 2 chapters but then couldn't log back on to complete it, so I have created a new account and I'm just going to carry it on from where I left off. I saw the comments that I few people had wrote so I thought you might like me to continue with it :) anyway, hope you enjoy it, sorry if it's a bit dragged out, but I do have some good ideas coming up! :) **

_**Plot – Nick is engaged to Yvonne, they have a four year old daughter, Maisie and Yvonne is pregnant again.**_

_**This first chapter is basically just baby fluff but promise it'll get better: p**_

"Look at the size of you!" Sam gasped as Yvonne walked into the E.D

"I know, he obviously takes after his daddy" she winked at Nick who had come to join the two of them.

"He?" he questioned.

"I have a feeling" she smiled at him. Nick shook his head.

"No, I KNOW it's a girl!" He insisted. She shook her head before kissing him gently.

"Mothers intuition and all that Mr Jordan" Sam chuckled as she rushed back to her patients.

"Anyway what are you doing here, you're supposed to be at home resting" Nick asked, wrapping his arms round her the best he could.

"I'm sorry but you know what I'm like"

"Just can't keep out of trouble for more than one second can you superintendent Rippon"

"I'm just bored of waiting for this little one" she smiled, rubbing her hand across her belly.

"Just a few more days"

The two of them went into his office. He guided Yvonne over to his chair so she could sit down.

"mmmhm and speaking of just a few more days, we still haven't decided on a name!" She felt Nick nod.

"Well for a girl, which, I think she is" he said cockily "I like Ruby."

"Ruby Jordan," Yvonne found herself whisper, "yeah I actually like that, only shame we're having a boy!" she laughed, "Female intuition darling! I was right about Maisie" she winked.

"We'll see!" he replied grinning as she turned to face him. "I haven't really thought about boy names"

"What about Nick Junior?"

Nick had already started shaking his head before she had even finished. "No, Yvonne"

"Why not?"

"Just no, it's so cheesy and I don't like it"

"Well I kind of want our son to be named after you in some way"

"Hmm we'll see" he relented. Yvonne grinned kissing him on the lips.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too" he replied softly stroking her hair.

[x]

2 days later.

"You're doing brilliant Yvonne" Nick said as he held his fiancé's hand as she brought their child into the world.

"Nick this is all your bloody fault!" She screamed. She'd been in labour for hours now and was absolutely exhausted.

"Right Yvonne, one more push and you get to meet your baby" The midwife urged her own.

Yvonne pushed, gripping Nick's hand tightly as she did so.

A high pitched cry suddenly filled the room.

"Congratulations, you have a son" The midwife handed Yvonne the bundle of blankets. Tears streamed down Yvonne's cheeks as she looked at the face of their baby boy. She looked up at Nick who's eyes also glistened with emotion.

"He's perfect" he said to her and pressed a kiss on her forehead, and he was, he was a perfect mixture of both of them.

Nick sat down on the bed next to Yvonne leaning in together as they watched their perfect newborn baby. "He needs a name you know"

"Well, how about Oliver?" Nick suggested.

"Oliver?" She questioned. "Oliver Jordan, I like that" She smiled, "Do you want to meet your daddy then Oliver?"

Yvonne gently handed their son to Nick placing him softly into his arms. Nick was speechless. He'd been dreaming of this day for so long, he'd always longed for a child, but a son, that was even more amazing, he could already picture all the things they would do together. Teaching him to play cricket, taking him to football, giving him tips for the girls; and he most certainly had a lot of those. He pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. "Hello Oliver." He felt like the luckiest man alive.

_Little did Nick Jordan_g _ know that what was happening on the other side of the maternity ward was about to change his life forever..._


	2. Chapter 2

"One more push Zoe and you'll get to meet your baby" the midwife said urging Zoe on.

Zoe was alone. During what is supposed to be the happiest day of your entire life and she was facing it all on her own. 9 months ago Dr Zoe Hanna had it all; she was engaged and was all set to move in with her fiancé, until one stupid night out had crushed it all. A stupid one night stand. When Zoe had told her fiancé she was pregnant he was full of nothing but doubt, he had fertility problems and knew for fact that he could never become a father, and from that day forwards everything in Zoe's life had changed. She was left alone a single, pregnant mother ready to face a life of motherhood by herself. She was scared, petrified and most of all, she was jealous. Jealous that her child's father was happily engaged to the woman of his dreams and the children he'd always longed for.

"I can't do it" Zoe screamed as a team of midwifes continued to tell her push.

"Yes you can Zoe, come on one more push" The midwife begged. And with that her baby was born.

"Well done, you have a little girl" the midwife congratulated.

"Why isn't she crying?" Zoe questioned, becoming more and more concerned. "What's wrong with my baby" Zoe cried as she realised that something wasn't right.

A few minutes later a tiny cry filled the room. Zoe let out a huge sigh of realise.

"Can I see her?" She asked, trying to get view of her baby whom was surrounded by so many nurses.

"I'm afraid not" the midwife went over and explained "Your daughter is very premature Zoe; she needs to be taken to Intensive care straight away"

"What wrong with her? What are her chances?" She questioned "Please don't lie to me I'm a doctor I know that something is seriously wrong"

"It's too early to say, once they've got her settled in ICU we'll take you down and they'll explain everything to you. Is there anyone I can call?"

"No, no one"

"Don't worry she's in safe hands know" The midwife reassured her.

_A few hours later and Zoe was taken down to ICU to meet her precious little girl for the first time._

A nurse pushed Zoe over in a wheelchair to the incubator where her daughter lay. As she set eyes on her for the first time a tear streamed down Zoe's cheek "She's so tiny"

"Would you like to touch her?" The nurse asked.

Zoe smiled. "Please"

The nurse opended the door into the baby's incubator and Zoe carefully placed her hand in, touching her babies soft delicate skin for the first time, wrapping her fingers around her tiny girl's hand and as she did so.

"Hello Phoebe"

"I hear a Congratulations is in order Dr Hanna"

Zoe knew that voice from anywhere, it was hard not to. She spun round to see Nick walking towards her "Nick what are you doing here?" She questioned.

"I heard what happened; I came to see how you were doing" He kissed her cheek as he approached her but Zoe turned her head slightly.

Zoe wasn't welcoming at all, she was tired, exhausted, worried about her daughter's life and Nick Jordan was certainly the last person she wanted to be speaking to now, "Well you can see how I'm doing"

"Ah, a little girl, hey, looks just like you" Nick smiled sitting down next to her.

"Really I don't think so"

"How's she doing?"

"Well, she's stable, for now"

"She'll be alright you know Zo" "If she's anything like her mother I know for fact she's a fighter"

Zoe smiled a little and Nick could see that.

"What have you called her then?" He asked, breaking the silence that had began to surround them.

"Phoebe" She smiled, turning to face Nick.

"Phoebe. What a beautiful name for a beautiful little girl" He smiled, watching Zoe's daughter as she lay in front of them. "Yvonne had the baby today too"

"Really?" "Congratulations, what you have?"

"A boy, Oliver" He beamed. Nick had always longed for a son, and Zoe knew that.

"Finally got the son you always wished for then"

He smiled "Yeah"

"How are they?"

"They're both well thanks"

Nick stayed with Zoe for a good half an hour; he knew she needed support right now. Deep down he knew he still had feelings for her.

Nick stood up, placing his hand on Zoe's shoulder "Listen Zo, I'm going to have to go now, Maisie is dying to meet her little brother, but if you need anything you know I'm just a phone call away and if you need a break later I can always come and sit with her if you don't want her to be alone"

Zoe smiled and Nick kissed her on her forehead, walking over to the opposite side of Phoebe's incubator.

"See you later Phoebe, you hurry up and get better, I'll be needing your mummy back at work soon" He winked at Zoe, as he whispered to the baby, leaning over her incubator "between you and me, she's a pretty good doctor"

Zoe grinned. Nick always did have a way with words. He could always make her smile, even on a day like this.

Nick began to walk out.

"Nick" Zoe called "Thank you, it means a lot"


	3. Chapter 3

_That next day, Nick had arrived back at the hospital to be greeted with the exciting news that Yvonne and baby Oliver were coming home today. The excitement on his face was like a child's on Christmas morning! And Nick couldn't wait to show his new baby boy off to all of his staff!_

"Let's see him then!" Tess said, congratulating the two of them as they took a special visit to the ED before leaving.

Nick was proudly carrying Oliver over his shoulder; he gently passed him over to Tess' arms for everyone to see.

"He's beautiful Mr Jordan, you both must be very proud" exclaimed Linda, as everyone cooed over baby Oliver.

"Extremely proud" Nick beamed, with a huge smile spreading across his face. He wrapped his arm around Yvonne's waist, pulling her close to him and gently kissing her as he did so.

"I'm sure he'll be taking over from your shiny plaque in the near future" Charlie laughed, as did everyone else.

"Of course he will, He'll be a top consultant" Nick winked.

"Did you hear about Zoe?" Tess asked him

Nick began to panic as soon as he heard her name. He couldn't help but think the worst. "Zoe? No, why? What's happened? Is she OK?"

"Well, little Phoebe took a turn for the worst, I think she's fine now, they just had a bad night"

Nick's heart dropped. He couldn't help but worry for Zoe and Phoebe.

Nick pulled Yvonne to the side. "Listen Yvonne, would you be alright to get a taxi home?"

"A taxi home? Nick, you had better be joking?"

"I know I was supposed to be taking you both home but I ought to check on Zoe, see how she's doing"

"Can we have a word in your office please" Yvonne demanded.

"Yeah, Tess will you just watch him for a second"

"Yes of course"

Nick led Yvonne into his office, closing the door behind them.

"Incase you haven't noticed Nick, but we are engaged, we have just had a baby together, and on the day we are taking him home for the first time, you decide that you would rather spend it with flammin' Zoe!" Yvonne shouted.

"Yes I am quite aware Yvonne, but Zoe is one of my staff, It is my job to see that she is Ok" Nick was trying to stay calm. He knew Yvonne wasn't happy and why should she be?

"And as Oliver's father you should want to be there when we first take him home"

"Don't you think you're being a little bit selfish, when Zoe's sat in intensive care watching her little girl fight for her life!"

"No Nick, you know what, I couldn't give a damn about Zoe or her baby! Our baby is healthy and we are about to take him home! This should be one of the most important days of your life!"

"Well I'm sorry, but I feel that right now it is my duty to go and see how she is doing"

"Oh fine, at least I know where your priorities lie" and with that, Yvonne stormed out of his office, slamming the door behind her.

**[NICKS' P.O.V]**

_Yvonne was right, I couldn't admit it, but she was. I should have been ecstatic to take my son home for the first time, and I was, until Tess had told me about Zoe. Something had changed. I felt that I needed to be with her right now. She needed me. I couldn't bear the thought of her going through this on her own. She was usually such a strong, powerful woman, but yesterday I had seen a completely different side to her. A side that I had never seen before. She wasn't the strong Dr Hanna that I knew. She was weak, heartbroken, and it broke my heart seeing her that way. She needed me with her. I shouldn't have even been thinking like this, I love Yvonne so much, she's the mother of my children, but I just can't get Zoe off my mind. I have to be there to support her, no matter what the consequences are..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Nick arrived in the Intensive care unit, but Zoe wasn't there. He went and sat down on the available chair by Phoebe's incubator. The staff there were more than happy to let him come and see her. He was a well respected man throughout the hospital and everyone knew of the close relationship he had with Dr Hanna._

"Hello you, where's your mummy got to, ey" Nick whispered to Phoebe, as he watched her lying their helplessly, so small and fragile. Her tiny chest rising up and down at such a pace. She looked just like Zoe he thought to himself. She was perfect.

Zoe entered the room to find Nick sat at her daughter's side. "Nick, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were both doing" he smiled as she came and sat beside him.

"But you came yesterday" Zoe replied coldly, Nick knew she was upset, she was taking the frustration out on anyone she could and today, that was him.

"Well, I'm back again today"

Zoe looked exhausted; she still had the same clothes on from yesterday. He could see she hadn't slept in days

She ran her hands through her hair. "Nick? Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" he asked, eyes still fixed on Phoebe.

"Coming to see us. You should be at home with Yvonne and Oliver"

Nick turned to face her. "Zo, you need support right now. I think we both know that"

Nick hadn't called her 'Zo' since they were together. It sent thousands of memories flooding back to her. She loved it when he called her 'Zo', they had such a history together but he had moved on, she didn't want to, but she knew she had to. "I said I was fine didn't I! I don't need anybody else! If I had needed your help Nick, I would have asked!"

"Well I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter" Nick said in his ordering manner. "You may think your strong Zoe, pushing me away, but I know you too well"

"Well thanks for under minding me!" She didn't want him to see that she couldn't cope. She didn't need any help. Certainly not from him.

Nick didn't want to argue back with her right now. She was upset he knew that. The two of the remained silent for many a while, just watching Phoebe as she lay their helplessly.

"Zoe?" Nick called, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Why doesn't Dr Strong want anything to do with you anymore?" The question had been on Nicks mind for a long time now. Zoe had never told him why Matt had just left one day. The day she told him she was pregnant.

Zoe really didn't want to talk to him about this right now, she was to upset, to angry and frustrated. She knew she would end up letting her secret out.

"I don't want to talk about it now Nick" Zoe said, trying to dismiss the subject. She turned away from him trying to avoid any possible eye contact. She really didn't want to tell him.

"But how can he just abandon his beautiful daughter like that?" Nick questioned. Pushing Zoe for answers.

Zoe turned to face him. "He's not her father alright"

"Really?" "Oh Zo, I'm sorry, I never knew. I thought it was odd him vanishing like that"

"Well now you know"

"Do you know who her father is then?" he asked.

"Yeah. I have a pretty good idea"

"Have you contacted him?"

Nick was questioning everything. Why can't he just shut up and leave it she thought to herself. "Why should I?"

"Because if he's father, then he has a right to know"

"No. I can't"

"Why?"

_Zoe had decided to ignore him. This wasn't the time or the place. _

"Zo?" he asked concerned.

Zoe sighed. "Because he's married, well almost"

"Bloody hell, Zoe"

"Exactly. So it's just me and this little one from now on"

"What are you scared of?" Nick asked her, placing his hand on her knee for comforting support.

"If I'm honest, his reaction"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes it matters a lot. He means a lot..."

**[ZOE'S P.O.V]**

_[Sooner or later he's going to have to know the truth. I couldn't keep it from him, he deserves to know. He's a good man, a good father. And I know deep down he'd be an amazing father to her if he got the chance, but he's engaged. It changes everything._

_An awkward silence had fallen between the two of them again. "Nick" Zoe spoke up._

_Nick turned to face her; she had tears filling her eyes. She was scared and he could see it. "Yes sweetheart?"_

_"I have something to tell you..."]_

**[How is nick going to react to Zoe's little secret? will he walk away for good? or do the right thing?]**

**Please let me know your thoughts and feelings on this one. :)**

**Thanks for reading, next chapter will be up soon :)**

**saskia xx**


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING: chapter may be a little unsuitable for younger readers. Not even graphic but some may find it inappropriate.

* * *

- "_**Nick I have something to tell you..." -**_

Zoe grabbed his hand, looking straight into his eyes.

"You're Phoebe's father "she whispered so quietly that you could barely hear what she had said.

_As soon as she'd spoke those words, Nick's whole facial expressions changed. He went pale; his mouth dropped. She regretted it from the moment they left her lips. _

"What?" Nick choked. Releasing his grip from her hands.

He couldn't quite believe what he had heard. Those words **"****you're Phoebe's father" **were running around his mind. Had he heard her correctly? Phoebe's father. There was no way that was possible.

"You're her dad Nick. She's your little girl"

"She can't be"

"She is"

Nick got up off his chair, knocking it over as he did so and headed towards the doors.

"Where are you going?" Zoe shouted after him, breaking into tears.

"I can't do this Zo, I'm sorry" he shouted back, storming his way out of the doors.

She watched as he disappeared down the corridor. He had done exactly what she was afraid of.

"Just you and me now, sweetheart" she whispered to her daughter, as she carefully placed her hand into the incubator. Touching her little girls tiny fingers and for the first time Phoebe responded to her and held on tight. Zoe couldn't help but smile. She was all she needed.

**[ZOE'S P.O.V.]**

_This is exactly the reason I didn't want him to ever know; he needed to know though. He deserved to know. And even though he will probably want nothing to do with either of us again, I'm kind of glad he now knows the truth. I couldn't continue lying to him forever. Deep down, I do still love him, I always have, and probably always will. _

_Zoe sat there thinking of all the good memories she had shared with Nick and her mind soon began to wander to the last time her and Nick shared a night of a passion; the night Zoe got pregnant._

* * *

_Nick saw Zoe standing sorting out patients notes "Dr Hanna, a word in my office please"_

_"What, I'm busy"_

_"my office now, and less off the attitude" Nick said pointing towards his office door, directing her in. _

_Zoe did as she was told and walked into his office and went straight over to his desk on sat on the edge of it __"what do you want Nick?"_

_Nick shut the door behind him and went round to the opposite side of his desk "I think we need to have a word about your behavior at work?"_

_"Why, I'm a good girl. Always on my best behavior for you Mr Jordan" Zoe winked. _

_Nick knew she was flirting with him but he didn't retaliate. "Well I think otherwise. You're constantly late and when you do turn up your worst for wear" he said as he looked down at her open shirt. _

_Zoe noticed the open button and did it back up. "So? what you going to do about it?"_

_Nick walked round to where she was sat and put his arms either side of her so that they were leaning on the desk, yet leaning over her at the same time. _

_The tension between them was heated. Pure lust and desire filled the air between them. And they both knew it. They looked into each others eyes and could see the want. Zoe placed a kiss upon Nick's lips and it didn't take long for him to respond and they were soon passionately kissing, racing to find each others tongues._

_"I'm going to give you a good telling off for it Dr Hanna" Nick winked._

_Within seconds they were racing to get each others clothing off. _

_"Nick, stop, we can't do this, I'm with Matt now"_

_"Matt will never know, neither will Yvonne, right" Nick winked. _

_Zoe smiled. "right"_

_Their clothes were soon lying on his office floor, and they were both left in their underwear, still passionately kissing and holding each other. _

_Nick wasted no time in taking his boxers down. He winked at Zoe, and she knew what he was indicating. Nick soon returned the favor and within seconds they were making love on his office desk._

_"what just happened?" Zoe asked, picking her clothes up off the floor and getting dressed again._

_"What just happened Dr Hanna, can only be kept between me and you. Purely business nothing more"_

_"Yes Mr Jordan, my mouths closed" she laughed._

_"Well that certainly makes a change doesn't it" he went over and placed one last kiss on her lips. "Now get back to work"_

_Zoe laughed and opened the door. "If there is anything else you need Mr Jordan" she winked before leaving his office. _

* * *

After that day the relationship between Nick and Zoe had began to change. Zoe knew that she was only a bit of pleasure every now and then for Nick, but she was happy with that, their relationship was long gone and he was with Yvonne now. However, a couple of weeks later when Nick announced Yvonne was pregnant and that they were engaged. They became more and more distant again and Nick had made it very clear that it was a mistake and the sleeping around was to stop.


	6. Chapter 6

**Just like to say, thank you so much to those that have reviewed :) it really does encourage me to continue writing! I'm on such a roll today, so just going to try and keep my updates as regular as I can :)**

_Three days had gone by since Zoe had told Nick that he was Phoebe's father and she had not heard or seen from him since. Phoebe's health was beginning to improve and Zoe was pleased to know that she would be able to take her home sometime in the next few weeks. Many of the ED staff had been to visit her and Phoebe at the hospital and Zoe had even been home and got a good night's sleep. Things were finally starting to look up for her._

_She had been sat at Phoebe's side since 7am that morning, it was now 1pm and she decided that she needed a break. It did get exhausting at times, sitting in the same room, day in, day out, looking at the same four walls, watching and hoping for the best._

_Zoe got up and left the room, she went outside to have a much needed cigarette. She wasted no time in lighting it and as she took her first drag, she heard a voice behind her. A rather familiar voice._

"Tut. Bad for you"

_Of course, It was Nick. _

she turned round to see him standing there. "I deserve it"

He put his hand on her back and rubbed it. "I know you do"

"What you doing back here?"

"I work here" He laughed, trying to ease the tense atmosphere that was building between them.

She couldn't hep but laugh, only Nick would make a comment like that she thought to herself. l"I mean why have you come to see me?"

"We need to talk don't we"

She sighed and put out her cigarette. She was dreading this. "Yeah..."

"Come on, let's go for a coffee" he said putting his arm around her shoulder.

_Nick and Zoe headed to the hospitals cafe. He went and brought them both a coffee and they headed to a table._

"How is she?" Nick asked as soon as they sat down.

"she's getting better, they said I can take her home in the next couple of weeks"

Nick nodded "that's good"

Zoe smiled. There was a lot of tension between them, neither of them was quite sure what to say to one and other.

Nick then broke the silence "how positive are you?"

"Do you mean that you're her father? 100%"

"100%?" Nick repeated, questioning her certainty.

"Yes, Nick I know it's hard to believe but I don't go sleeping around with anyone and everyone you know" Zoe replied sarcastically.

"I know, but she could be Matt's"

"No she can't be Matt's, he can't have children, if you know what I mean"

That had definitely answered his question, he was certain now. Slightly shocked he replied. "Oh god! is this why he left then? because you were pregnant?"

"Yeah pretty obvious that I was cheating wasn't it"

Nick began to feel guilty, he had gotten her into this mess, he had caused her relationship to end. "Im so sorry"

"why? its not your fault"

"well we wasn't exactly, yano, careful were we"

"No but I'm glad now, I wouldn't change her for the world"

He smiled, Zoe was an amazing mum already. "She's beautiful Zo"

"Nick?" Zoe asked, placing down her coffee mug. "I need to know, are you going to be part of her life or not?"

Nick reached for her hand from across the table. "Zoe, how can you even say that? Of course I am, she's my daughter" he smiled.

"what about Yvonne?"

"what about her?"

"she's going to know that you've been cheating"

"Well that's something i'm just going to have to risk. Phoebe is more important"

Zoe couldn't help but smile. He was sweet when he wanted to be. And she appreciated that he was willing to face the consequences of choosing their daughter over his fiancee.

"why did you leave the other day? say you can't do this? And yet here you are back again?" she questioned.

"I needed time to think. I had no idea that there was even a chance she was my daughter! can you imagine how much of a shock that was to me?"

"I don't want to be messed about though Nick. If you want to be part of her life regularly then we will sort out a routine that works, if not, you walk out of this door now and never see her again"

"Zoe, you know I would never do that. I want to be part of her life more than anything. She means just as much to me as Maisie and Oliver"

"that's settled then. Shall we go and see her?" Zoe said standing up.

"I'd love to" Nick smiled back, holding out his hand for her to take.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello beautiful" Zoe said as she placed her hand into Phoebe's incubator.

Nick was checking her medical notes as soon as got there.

"Typical doctor" Zoe laughed

"Im just checking"

"Her temperature is good now" Nick said as he flicked through her chart. "Although they should be keeping an eye on her..." Nick didn't get chance to finish his sentence. Zoe had soon interrupted him; she knew he would be moaning about some nurse not doing her job correctly. "Nick they are doing the best they can" she said.

Nick stood watching Zoe gently hold Phoebe's tiny, fragile, fingers.

Zoe smiled at him. "You can touch her you know"

She removed her hand and Nick put his in. Phoebe automatically gripped his finger.

"Hello princess" he said to her

"She's responding to you" Zoe sat and watched him; she could see he was memorised at how small their little girl was. She was glad nick wanted to be part of their daughter's life. She knew he'd be a good dad to her no matter what.

"She knows who her daddy is don't you sweetheart"

_Zoe felt her heart skip a beat. She would never admit it, but she did still love him. Even more so now. He was so loving towards Phoebe. It reminded her of when they were in a relationship – he was so loving towards her. Not many people saw this side to the mighty Nick Jordan. But Zoe had, and she loved it. She kept falling herself fall for him more and more. 'Snap out of it Zoe he's getting married for goodness sake' she said to herself._

"Zo do you want to go for a break while I sit for her for a while"

Zoe appreciated that he wanted to help as much as he could, but she couldn't hide the fact he had a fiancée and family at home. It didn't feel right to her, keeping him from Yvonne. "No its fine, you go home. Im sure Yvonne needs help"

Nick didn't look too sure. "Mm yeah, I need to speak to her actually"

"What you going to do?" Zoe quizzed.

"Im going to sort everything out" he reassured her. "Trust me Zo" Nick said winking at her. He put his coat on and left without a goodbye.

_Trust him?_ What did he mean by that? She sat wondering to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

_Nick arrived back at his apartment where Yvonne was waiting. He had been gone for over four hours now, only telling Yvonne that he was going to the shop. But of course, he hadn't been to the shop at all; he had been to see Zoe at the hospital. _

Yvonne turned around as Nick entered; she was carrying a sleeping baby Oliver and looked absolutely exhausted.

"Hi Yvonne Im home" he called as he opened the door.

Yvonne didn't look pleased as she walked over to greet him. "Where the hell have you been Nick?" she asked, trying to keep as calm as she could, so that she wouldn't wake the baby.

"I just popped to the hospital on my way back" he said, before placing a kiss on Oliver's forehead and tenderly running his thumb over his cheek.

"For four hours?"

"Yes I am the boss you know, I have a lot of things that needed sorting"

"You're still on paternity leave, you should be here with us" Yvonne reminded him.

Yvonne then carefully placed Oliver into his mosses basket and headed off into the kitchen, where Nick followed her.

"You've been with her haven't you?" she snapped.

"Who?"

"Zoe"

"Why would you say that?"

"I can smell her disgusting perfume and I know when you're hiding something"

"Disgusting perfume? That was a bit out of order don't you think!" Yvonne's comment sent Nick over the edge, as his voice got more angered. "I haven't been with Zoe actually, Ok I admit I went to the hospital, I was with Dylan and Sam, seeing as they're in charge of my E.D. right now"

Yvonne went quiet. She didn't have a response to this answer; she was expecting him to confess that he had been with Zoe, because most of the time that was the answer.

"And if I had been with Zoe, would it of mattered anyway? I love you Yvonne, not her, we're getting married, and we can't have this constant arguing all the time"

Yvonne walked over to where Nick was standing and wrapped her arms around his waist and he wrapped his back around hers; his hands resting on her bottom.

Yvonne was smaller than Nick was, so she had to look up to meet his eyes.

"Do you mean that?" she asked.

Nick removed a strand of hair that had fallen on Yvonne's face and tucked it behind her ear. "Of course I mean that, you mean the world to me" he gently cupped her face in his hand "But no more arguing agreed?"

A smile spread across Yvonne's face. "Agreed" she replied, gently placed a kiss upon his lips, and he responded by kissing her back passionately.

"I do love you Nick Jordan" she whispered. Burying her head into his chest.

"I love you too" he said, kissing the top of her head. Staying in each other's embrace for many a while.

**So, what do you think Nick's up to? He never told Yvonne about Phoebe, but do you think he will?**

**Please review, it means a lot to me, and I'd love to know what you're all thinking about this story so far **

**Thanks to those who have reviewed already :D xx**


	9. Chapter 9

"Morning" Nick smiled, walking into their bedroom to bring Yvonne a cup of coffee. She had only just woken up. "Your coffee" he said, placing it down on the table beside her bed.

"Thank you" she replied, sitting up and taking a sip of her coffee.

Nick went and sat on the edge of the bed next to where Yvonne was lying. "Right, I'm off now. Promise me you'll ring if you need anything" Nick said to her.

Since their argument the night before, they had come to an agreement that Nick would go back to work, and Yvonne would stay home with the baby for now. She knew how much he thought about E.D and it was driving him mad not being there every day.

"Of course I will. Now go, get back to your E.D before it falls apart without the mighty Jordan" she laughed.

Nick laughed and leant over and kissed her. "No, but seriously if you need me I'll be straight back"

"We'll be fine OK"

"Daddy" Maisie screeched at the top of her voice.

"You're being summoned. Now go" Yvonne laughed. But at that very moment their four year old daughter came running into their room and jumped onto the bed.

"Bye mummy" Maisie said wrapping her arms around her mother.

Yvonne kissed her daughters cheek "Bye Maisie, be good"

Nick then grabbed their stuff and they both left. Nick dropped his daughter off at school and then went straight to work.

[X]

It was getting to the end of Nick's shift and he had been called into resus, treating a young boy in an RTC. When Noel came rushing through the resus doors, calling over to him. "Mr Jordan, there's a phone call for you"

Nick didn't look up from what he was doing, he continued to treat the boy and shouted back to Noel. "Tell them to wait, Im busy"

"It's Zoe" Noel told him.

He looked up, raising an eyebrow in concern. "Tell her I'll be up to NICU when im done here"

"Yes boss"

Nick finished off in resus and headed straight up to NICU, to see Zoe and his daughter. He walked in and Zoe noticed him, looking rather stressed as he was still continuing to get dressed; putting his suit jacket back on and straightening out his tie.  
"Everything alright?" Zoe asked, raising an eyebrow at him, as he pulled a chair up beside her.

"Yeah just a busy day that's all. How is she?" he asked, before reaching for Phoebe's medical notes and checking her latest obs.

"She's doing well. Starting to improve slightly"

He sat back down, turning to Zoe "and how are you?"

"You're going to tell me to go home and get some sleep aren't you?"

"You must be exhausted. I can always give you a lift on my way"

"I can't just leave her"

He reached over and placed his hand on her knee. "Zoe, you know better than anyone that she's in safe hands here. She needs you strong and well doesn't she?"

"I suppose. I just don't like the thought of her being on her own"

"She's improving, and I'm sure they'll contact you if you're needed"

"Suppose"

He shot her a smile "Come on then". They both said goodbye to their daughter and headed to Nicks car and he drove them to Zoe's. He pulled up outside Zoe's apartment. She hadn't been back here for a long time, most of the days she had spent at the hospital since her daughter had been born.

Nick and Zoe both began to get out of the car.

"Nick, I'm fine honestly, I am capable of walking up the path" Zoe assured him. She did love how considerate and caring he was and she wanted nothing more than him to take care of her and Phoebe, but he was with Yvonne now and she didn't want to show him that she needed him more than anything right now.

"Well tough, you don't get a say in the matter"

She unlocked the door and they both went inside. Nick headed straight to the kitchen like it was his own house. He had pretty much moved in at one point, so he knew exactly where everything was. "Want a coffee?" he called from the kitchen. Zoe had gone straight into the living room, kicked off her shoes and was now lying on her sofa, exhausted. "Please" she called back to him. A few minutes later, Nick entered the living room with their coffee, to notice that Zoe had already fallen asleep.

Nick smiled. "Wow, somebody was tired" he whispered under his breath. He lifted her feet up from the end of the sofa and sat down, placing them back on top of his lap. This had woken Zoe up however.

She saw Nick and quietly said "Thank you"

"What for?"

"Everything. For being there"

"You know I'm always going to be here for you ... and Phoebe. That's never going to change Zoe"

Zoe began to cry.

"Oh Zoe. Come here" he said, gesturing for her to come over to him. She sat up and shuffled over to this side of the sofa, as he lifted his arm to wrap around her. She was now sobbing into this chest.

"Shh" he said, gently moved strands of hair from her face as she looked up to him. "She's going to be absolutely fine" he said trying to reassure her.

"You don't know that" Zoe continued to sob and Nick gently moved his thumb across her cheek, wiping away the tears the continued to fall. "No, but I do know that, if she's anything like her mother, she'll be a fighter"

"Nick?" she whispered, looking up to him, their eyes meeting.

"Yes?"

"Will you stay with me?"

Nick kissed the top of her head. And without even thinking about it, or what he would tell Yvonne, he replied "Of course I will".


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone, hope you're all enjoying it so far! Thanks for reviewing, it means a lot! Got some good ideas coming up for this story! Here's Just a short little chapter for now though :) xx**

That next morning, Zoe woke, to her immediate surprise wrapped in Nick's loving arms. For the first few seconds of waking up, everything seemed perfect for her; she was lying in the arms of the man she loved and nothing else seemed to matter. But reality soon came flooding back and she realised that he wasn't in fact 'her man' and he was never going to be. That ship had long sailed.

"Nick" she whispered, in attempt to wake him up. She could lie here forever, she thought to herself. But Nick had to be at work and she had to get back to her daughter.

Nick began to wake; he turned his head slightly, to find Zoe lying on his chest. "Morning" he smiled. As he ran his hand through her hair.

"Nick we can't do this" she said sitting up, as reality hit her like a tonne of bricks.

Nick sat up to sit beside her. "What?" he asked.

"You know what...this...us"

"We've done nothing wrong though" Nick told her, reaching for her hand, but Zoe soon pulled away.

"Sleeping on my sofa when you have a fiancée at home Nick is wrong"

"No, it would have been wrong if we'd of had sex, but we didn't"

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Yeah because we made such a mess of it last time"

He was quite shocked at her comment. "A mess of it? Zoe we have a beautiful little girl from it, how can you say that?"

"Oh come on Nick, it's hardly ideal is it! You're getting married; you already have two children, they're your family now! Which leaves me to take care of our child!"

"Oh come on Zoe, that's not fair, you know I'll be there for you no matter what"

Zoe turned away from him as tears began to fall from her eyes. She knew very well that he would be there for her no matter what. He was a good man and a good father. But that was the problem. She didn't want him there if he wasn't hers. She was glad he was happy, but deep down she hated seeing him with Yvonne, knowing that he could never be hers again, when all she wanted was to be back in his life, properly, for good. Just her, Nick and Phoebe; their own little family. "Well it's just hard Nick... you know".

"What is?" Nick asked, looking at Zoe, but she kept her eyes firmly fixed to the floor.

She continued to sob. Nick rubbed his hand across her back in attempt to soothe her. "Come on Zo, speak to me"

"I still care. I always have and I always will. There I said it!" she cried, as she slowly turned her face to look at his.

Nick didn't respond and went straight in and kissed her. Zoe was quite taken back by his advance as she wasn't expecting it at all. She immediately pulled away and looked at him but as soon as their eyes met, she knew it was right, and soon enough she responded back by kissing him passionately...


	11. Chapter 11

Zoe pulled away from their kiss that seemed to last a lifetime. Taking in a breath of air she whispered into Nick's neck "What was that for?"

"That Dr Hanna was my way of letting you know that I still care too..." Nick grinned. His smile sent Zoe all jelly limbed and he knew what effect this had on her. She wanted him right here, right now, but she knew it was too soon. That was a boundary that she couldn't cross. She jumped up off the sofa in order to stop herself from temptation "come on then, let's get ready, you have work"

Nick rolled his eyes. "Oh the joys"

_They both got ready and headed off to the hospital in Nick's Audi._

They pulled outside the E.D as Nick parked in his regular parking space. "You go on ahead we don't want everyone to see we've come together in my car" Nick told her.

"Alright see you later". Zoe began to get out of his car. "Oh and Nick, thanks for staying"

Nick didn't say anything; he just smiled to himself, as he watched her through his rear view mirror, walking off into the E.D. He knew she was teasing him; she always 'waggled' when she knew his eyes were watching her. Nick chuckled to himself, before getting out of his car and heading into the E.D.

Zoe was still standing at the nurses' station talking to Noel, as Nick entered his department.

"Morning Mr J" Noel cheerfully shouted to him. Zoe turned around to give him a cheeky smile. Nick clocked this and winked at her. "Morning Noel" he replied. "Dr Hanna" he nodded. "Off to neonatal are we?"

"Yes on my way up now actually"

"Excellent, now if you could please leave my staff to get on with their jobs" Nick demanded in the nicest manner possible, as he made his way over to his office.

"Don't worry Mr Jordan; I'll be back later, try not to miss me too much" Zoe shouted over to him. She then said her goodbyes to everyone and headed off up to the Neonatal unit. It was strange for her being in the hospital and not working, when all she wanted to do was help out. When she arrived at the unit she was immediately greeted by Phoebe's nurse; Kate. "Morning Zoe".

"Morning how is she?" Zoe asked as they walked into the unit, to Phoebe's incubator. Zoe automatically began checking her medical notes to see what her latest obs were.

Kate smiled. "She's doing excellent Dr Hanna; I have some very good news for you"

Zoe looked up from what she was doing.

"If she continues to improve at the rate that she is then you could be looking at taking her home in the next few days".

Zoe was shocked. She didn't realise that her daughter would be coming home so soon. "Really?!" she replied.

"Yep, you've got a very strong little girl here." Kate smiled, before leaving the room.

Zoe began to cry, she had no idea why. It was just so overwhelming for her. Her immediate thoughts were to go and tell Nick the good news. She went straight back down to the E.D to Nick's office. She didn't knock and walked straight in. She never did knock on his door and was the only person that managed to get away with it.

Nick saw that she was crying and quickly jumped up from his chair and headed over to her. "Zo, what's happened? Is it Phoebe?" Zoe nodded, and Nick wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. "Zoe what is it? Is she Ok?"

Zoe pulled away, wiping tears from her face. "She can come home in the next few days"

"Oh that's fantastic" He beamed. Rubbing his hand across her back. "You're happy aren't you?"

She didn't reply and nodded.

Nick however wasn't convinced he knew something was up. "Zo?"

"I'm scared Nick" Zoe nervously admitted.

"What are you afraid of?" he asked her. He then guided her over to his chair, where he sat down and she sat on his knee.

"Being a mum" She turned her face away from him but Nick turned her back to look at him.

"You are already the best mum she could ask for Zoe. You're going to be amazing" he grabbed her hand, squeezing it for reassurance.

"You don't know that"

"I always knew you'd be a fantastic mum one day, and I couldn't think of a better person to have a daughter with". He told her. "I know you think you're going to be on your own, but you're not, I'm going to be here for you no matter what"

"You keep saying that Nick, but you have your own family"

"Just because I already have other children, doesn't mean I won't be here for our child"

"What if I can't do it?"

"You can do it Zoe, I know you can. She's a very lucky girl having a mum like you"

They looked into each other's eyes. "What happened to us Nick?" She tilted her head, waiting for an answer.

"I was stupid ever letting you go" he cupped her cheeks in his hands and rubbed his thumb across her cheek. Before leaning in close and passionately kissing her. Zoe responded and the air between them was quickly becoming heated. Zoe began to slip Nick's jacket off before moving onto his tie. Nick grabbed her hands to stop her. _'Idiot' she thought to herself, 'you took it to far this time'._

"You sure?" he asked, pulling away from her lips.

"I've never been so sure. I want you now"

Nick continued to look at her as she tried to continue from where they left off.

"What do you not want to?" she asked, feeling stupid as he didn't respond back to her actions.

"Of course I want to. I've never wanted anything more, but Zo, you've just had a baby"

She sighed. "I'm fine. Just get on with it Nick please" she begged. She was so sexually frustrated right now. She didn't care all she knew is that there was one thing she wanted...

Nick nodded and they continued to kiss, tearing various items of clothing from each other fast until they were left with barely anything on.

When just at that moment Dylan walked through the door to see them both. "Erm..." he choked. Not quite believing what his eyes had just seen. Zoe jumped away from Nick, picking up her clothes in attempt to put them back on and Dylan quickly walked awkwardly back out of the door.

"Dylan, wait!" Nick shouted.

"Shit Zoe!" he shouted quickly putting his clothes back on and running out of his office door to chase after Dylan, leaving Zoe alone in his office. There was no way of getting out of this one and he knew that there would be consequences.


	12. Chapter 12

"Dylan" Nick continued to call as he raced to follow Dylan across the department.

Dylan stopped before entering resus. "What?" he snapped.

"I think we need to have a little chat" Nick firmly told him.

Dylan raised his eyebrows. "About what, I have nothing to say to you, what you do is none of my business"

"What you saw..."

"Look I've got patients to treat" Dylan bluntly told him.

"Ok my office when you've finished off in resus"

"Your office? You sure? Don't want to interrupt you and Zoe satisfying each other's needs again"

"Nick" called Zoe, as she approached the two of them.

Dylan frowned as he noticed her approaching, giving them both a look that said '_im watching you'_ as he walked off into resus.

Nick began to walk away from Zoe raising his hand. "Not now Zoe"

"Dylan's not going to say anything" she shouted across the E.D which caused a few heads to turn in suspicion.

Nick walked closer to her, keeping his voice as low as he could in an angered tone. "Oh really. Well I think otherwise. I've got things to do" he told her.

Zoe began to walk away from him; she had more important things to think about than Nick Jordan's reputation. "Fine" She snapped back.

Nick reached his office, slamming the door behind him and sitting down in his leather chair. He picked up his phone and dialled Yvonne's number hoping to convince his fiancée where he'd been the whole night. Yvonne wasn't in the slightest pleased with him, but Nick, being Nick, seemed to work his way around her again.

As Nick placed the phone down, there was a knock at the door and Dylan came straight in.

"Ah Dr Keogh Thanks for coming, take a seat" Nick gestured towards the sofa in front of his desk.

Dylan raised his hand in refusal. "No thanks"

"Drink?" Nick offered, pouring one for himself.

"No, just get to the point Nick" Dylan said bluntly. He never way a people person, but why was he so bothered anyway.

"What you saw between me and Zoe... It's not what you think" Nick tried to convince Dylan, but it wasn't working, Dylan wasn't having any of it. Nick didn't understand why this meant so much to Dylan, what he and Zoe did was none of his business, why would he care?

"Oh so what was it then? Let me guess, you were comforting her"

Nick rolled his eyes. "Well yes actually"

"Oh I'm sure she felt very comforted. You do realise you have a fiancée?" Dylan continued to remind him.

"Yes I am quite aware thank you Dr Keogh"

"What you playing at then Nick?"

"In all honesty I don't know. But Yvonne can never find out about this"

"She deserves to know don't you think. You can't marry her after that"

Nick began to get more and more angered at him. He was his boss and he needed to be reminded that. "Well quite frankly, I don't think that's any of your business"

"It's unlawful"

"Well you get on with your life and I'll get on with me"

Dylan opened the door to make a quick exit, before warning Nick "If you don't tell her, I will"

"And what are you going to get out of that?" Nick called "Do remember Dr Keogh, I am your boss"

"Whatever" Dylan replied slamming the door shut behind him.


	13. Chapter 13

It had been exactly a week since Dylan had accidently caught Nick and Zoe 'in the act' and the air had been heated between them since that day. Dylan had not yet told Yvonne, but Nick was aware that he needed to be careful. Dylan was warning him left, right and centre to stay away from Zoe, 'it'll only cause trouble' he told him. Nick knew he was right, but of course, he didn't stay away from Zoe. How could he? He loved her.

"Right Dr Hanna, you and Phoebe are free to go" The nurse told Zoe as she handed her over Phoebes care forms as she was finally being discharged from the unit.

Zoe picked up Phoebe in her carrier seat, thanking the nurse as she began to leave.

"Come on then sweetheart, let's go see your daddy" Zoe tenderly whispered to her daughter as she finally carried her out of the baby unit. Baby Phoebe had only been in intensive care for two weeks but for Zoe it had felt like a lifetime and she had been looking forward to this day ever since she was born. Those two weeks had been the longest weeks of her life, hoping and praying that her little girl would be ok. It was only two weeks ago that Zoe was alone, giving birth on her own with nobody to support her and now she had Nick back in her life, the father of her beautiful baby girl and Zoe couldn't think of anybody else she'd want to be the father of her child. She had never stopped loving Nick, she knew it, and he knew it. The only problem was, he had moved on, no matter what he told her, how many times he said he'd be there for her, she knew he could never fully commit to her and Phoebe.

Zoe went straight into Nick's office, walking in without knocking.

"Knock, Knock" she said barging her way in. "Got somebody to see you"

Nick's eyes lit up when he saw that Zoe was carrying Phoebe.

"Hey you two" he said, getting up from his chair and making his way over to them. He took Phoebe's carrier from Zoe's hand and placed her on his desk.

Nick cooed over Phoebe, gently moving his finger across his precious little girls' cheek. "She's so beautiful Zo"

"I know we do make beautiful babies if I say so myself" Zoe smugly said as she lay down on Nick's sofa, making herself right at home.

"We sure do" Nick winked. "What do you expect with you for a mother" he continued "im going to have to keep a close eye on her when she's older, think I'll be breaking a few noses"

"Oh you won't be a popular father then" Zoe laughed "Breaking noses, Mr Jordan behave". Nick chuckled at Zoe's comment.

She watched intently as he sat watching over Phoebe, he seemed amazed by her, watching her carefully as she slept. She was so tiny, so fragile.

He looked over at her "Zo we need to talk don't we"

"about?" she asked, as if she couldn't already guess.

"us... Phoebe... everything" He could see that Zoe's face had dropped; she had turned away hoping that this conversation wouldn't happen.

"We can't keep ignoring it, something needs to be sorted".

"Ok then, you tell me Nick, how are we going to sort this? You have Phoebe on weekends? Oh wait, your fiancée doesn't know you have another daughter does she"

"Don't be like that Zo" he said in a hushed tone not wanting to wake Phoebe. He let go of his daughters' tiny little hand and walked over to Zoe. She sat up as he approached her and he crouched down on the floor in front of her, taking hold of her hands.

"I don't think you know quite what I'm saying here" He told her.

"Oh I know perfectly what you're saying here Nick, you think it's alright to play happy little families with Yvonne and see our daughter in secret" A single tear began to fall down Zoe's face as she tried to hold it together. "Well it's not ok Nick, I don't want my daughter growing up in a messed up life like that".

"For once in your life Zo will you just shut up" He firmly told her.

Nick gazed into her eyes. It was clear to see how upset and hurt she was. "You don't understand Zoe, it's you I want, not Yvonne".

"What?" Zoe choked.

"I can't marry her. I just can't do it. I love her so much, but who am I kidding, it's you I need. I can't love her like I love you"

Zoe continued to cry. "Nick why do you do this?"

He looked at her for a response, encouraging her to continue. "Tell me how much you love me yet you never do anything about it"

"I can't lose my babies; you've got to understand that"

"You're their father you have rights"

"Yeah and if I'm lucky I'll see them two days a week if it goes through the law"

"I get that I really do, but if you mean it then you'd prove it to me. I can't be messed around Nick" Zoe told him. She was now pouring her eyes out with tears. Nick got off the floor and sat beside, not letting go of her hands the whole time.

"Oh sweetheart" he said, trying to soothe her. "I'll end it tonight if that's what you want?"

Zoe was quite shocked at his suggestion; he was willing to give up everything for her. "I can't tell you to do that"

"No, but I want to. I should have never let you go" They gazed into one and others eyes. She knew he meant it, she could see. The searched each other's eyes, slowly edging forward in for a passionate kiss, when a high pitch cry filled the room and they both just chuckled.

It was at that moment that Zoe knew everything would be just fine. She had her man back.


	14. Chapter 14

_Thanks for all the lovely reviews everyone :) really appreciate them :)_

_This chapter is definitely not how I had planned it but I hope you enjoy it anyway :)_

**_WARNING: there are a few words considered inappropriate in this._**

* * *

As soon as Zoe had gotten Phoebe settled, her and Nick said their goodbyes and she headed home for the first time with her daughter. While Nick continued to finish his day at the E.D. He had promised her everything was going to be ok and tonight was the night that he was going to break the news to Yvonne.

That night, Nick arrived home from the hospital and Yvonne didn't even seem to care about him not coming home a few nights ago, she acted like everything was perfect. She was so happy and Nick couldn't help but feel guilty that he would soon have to break this. He did love Yvonne, very much, but she just wasn't Zoe. No matter how hard he tried, there wasn't a minute that went by that he couldn't get Zoe off his mind. To him, she was perfect.

Nick soon put Maisie and Oliver to bed and headed downstairs to Yvonne. She was sat on the end of their sofa. She had poured them both a glass of red wine.

"I figured you'd need it" She smiled as he walked in, picking up his glass off the coffee table and joining Yvonne on the sofa.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"Fine" Nick replied, completely emotionless.

Yvonne could see something was troubling him and he was much quieter than usual. "Everything alright?" she asked him, concerned.

"Yeah fine" he replied back. This time he turned to Yvonne and flashed her a quick smile.

Nicks phone was on the coffee table in front of them when it began to vibrate. He quickly jumped up and grabbed it before sitting back down again – he knew exactly who this would be from.

Yvonne was watching the TV but she couldn't help but notice Nick smiling to whatever he had just received on his phone.

"Anything interesting?" she asked.

"Oh no just a silly joke from Big Mac" Nick replied, still smiling down at his phone.

"Big Mac? I never knew you had his number? He's just a porter isn't he?" Yvonne questioned. She was thinking the worst. She knew she shouldn't but it was hard not to. She knew Nick too well.

"Well yes, but he is a mate of mine, as well as a member of my staff" Nick replied.

Yvonne didn't seem too convinced however. "Let's have a read then?" she asked.

"Oh I don't think you'd get it" Nick began to panic.

"I'm sure I would"

"No, really" Nick said, trying to put her off but Yvonne was persistent and moved to Nicks side of the sofa, attempting to look at his screen. Nick quickly moved it away from her view as soon as she got close.

"Oh come on Nick what's so secretive, why can't I read it" She snatched the phone from his hand. Reading the message that said:

_**~ Hope she takes it OK, you have to do what's best for you, not anybody else xxx P.S, I'm in bed waiting for you ;) ~**_

_**FROM: PAUL. **_

Yvonne's face dropped as soon as she read it. She turned to face Nick, a look of complete heart ache and pain upon her face.

"Who is she?" she choked. Unable to get her words out as she held back the tears. This was her worst nightmare and it was all coming true.

"She?" Nick asked, he never wanted her to find out this way. Everything was beginning to go horribly wrong.

"Yes she" Yvonne screeched. She couldn't hold it back any longer, she couldn't hide the fact her Fiancée was having an affair. He had just broken her heart.

"Come on Nick, I'm not stupid, I'm a police officer" Nick just continued to look at her; he didn't know what to say to her. He knew that whatever he said wouldn't change anything.

"I think it's pretty obvious 'Paul' is a she, unless you're gay"

"No it's..." Nick began to explain but Yvonne soon interrupted him... "Oh, please tell me it's not her" she asked, as realisation hit her.

"Who?"

"Oh we both bloody know who. Your slut of an ex!" she shouted.

Yvonne's comment was getting to Nick, he hated the thought of Zoe being described like that. "My slut of an ex? I'm guessing you're referring to Zoe then?" He shouted back.

"Who else?! She's the only person I know that would happily sleep with someone else's partner without a care in the world!"

"Oh come on that's not fair"

"Really Nick? Out of anyone, you choose to shag her?! She's probably slept with more men than she has treated patients!" Yvonne's shouting was getting louder and louder now. Nick tried to calm down and reason with her, "Look Yvonne I know this is hard and I didn't want you finding out like..."Yvonne wasn't having any of it though and Nick was soon cut off again by her.

"Oh so how did you want me to find out? Walk in on you giving her one in our bedroom?!"

Yvonne quickly jumped up off the sofa, grabbing her keys off the coffee table and taking Nick's mobile with her. She began to race out of their apartment.

"Where are you going?" Nick shouted. Yvonne didn't answer but Nick knew exactly where she was heading and he needed to warn her as quickly as he could.

* * *

**Thanks for reading it and hope you liked it :) please review to tell me you're feelings on it! Any suggestions are also welcome! **

**Also, apologies for making Nick seem like a terrible person breaking Yvonne's heart! And for describing Zoe like that, but they're what I would imagine Yvonne's thoughts would be at that time :P**

**Saskia xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi everyone! Hope you all had a nice Christmas and HAPPY NEW YEAR :D Sorry I've not updated in so long! been major busy these holidays but I'll be back to regular updates now :) Will probably update again later tonight after Casualty! (YAY) :D anyway, hope you enjoy it! Please review and tell me your thoughts and any suggestions you'd like to see in the story are welcome :) xx **

* * *

It didn't take long for Yvonne to reach Zoe's apartment. Within a matter of minutes she had raced round and was soon racing up the path to Zoe's apartment, banging on the glass door. Anger raged within her, she continued to bang on the door, until she could see Zoe emerge. Zoe could see who it was through the pane of glass and she knew that she most certainly wasn't here for a cup of tea and a chat. She decided to answer the door however, knowing that she had to face her sooner or later. After all, she was the 'home wrecker'.

"Speak" Yvonne shouted at Zoe as she barged past her into her apartment. She wanted answers and nothing was going to get in her way. Who could blame her?

"Yvonne we didn't intend for this to happen" Zoe tried to calm her down, keeping her voice as relaxed as she could in order to not wake Phoebe.

"Really Zoe? What did you intend then? Getting my partner into your bed and hoping that nothing else would come of it?" Yvonne continued to question her. She was hurting and searching for answers. Something, anything. Deep down she knew all long something was happening between Nick and Zoe, it was hard not to notice, everyone around them could see the passion and love between the two, and no matter how much it pained her there was nothing she could do about it.

Yvonne's voice continued to get louder and louder. "Can you please keep your voice down my daughter is trying to sleep" Zoe firmly told her. Who did she think she was coming around here shouting in her apartment?!

Yvonne let out a sarcastic snigger. "What an absolute joke that is. Proves how much of a dirty little whore you really are"

Zoe had now had enough. The shouting and screaming for answers she could deal with, but bringing her daughter into this and calling her a 'whore' she had another thing coming, she thought to herself! This comment had triggered Zoe as she began to shout and argue back at Yvonne. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"You don't even know who your baby's father is! That's pretty messed up" Yvonne was continuing to let out sarcastic chuckles as she made remarks to Zoe, she knew this would wind her up and get her right where she wanted her!

Zoe laughed back in Yvonne's face. Oh how naive and clueless she was. "Oh I know perfectly well who her father is"

"Oh some bloke you found in a night club. Really Classy" Yvonne chuckled sarcastically.

Zoe laughed. "No it's Nick"

Yvonne's face dropped and for that one moment she was speechless. She knew this time she couldn't shout back and argue. She knew that Zoe's comment in the heat of the moment was most probably true. How could she not spot it before?

"What did you just say?" She choked.

"Yeah that's right, me and Nick have a baby together" Zoe began to boast. She knew that it was cruel what she was saying to Yvonne and she was the one in the wrong but she had to do something to shut her smug little face up. "Your fiancée got me pregnant! Is that clear enough for you?"

Yvonne was in denial, she knew it was true, but she didn't want to believe. "I don't believe you! He can't be!"

"Really? Well you only need to go and take one look at her to see she's Nick's" Zoe continued to boast, pointing to the stairs.

Yvonne was still in shock, finding it hard to get her words out. "When?" she asked.

"When did this happen?" Zoe asked, knowing exactly what she meant.

Yvonne nodded and Zoe really was going to rub it in this time. "Well it was about 8 months ago and Nick; well... let's just say he thought I was due a good telling off in his office"

"In his office?" Yvonne asked, she was hurt. How could she not of seen this coming.

"Yeah and you know what, he enjoyed every second of it"

"YOU DIRTY SLUT" Yvonne shouted at the top of her lungs and she grabbed Zoe by the hair, pulling her down onto the floor. Zoe responded gripping Yvonne's hair and the two of them were soon pulling, scratching, clawing at one and other.

"THAT'S ENOUGH" Nick bellowed as he entered Zoe's living room to find the two of them fighting. They were like a pair of children fighting over a toy.

They both pulled away to see Nick standing there.

"This is out of order" He shouted. He had put on his authoritive voice which Zoe couldn't help but laugh at. He raised his eyebrows at her "It's not funny Zoe"

Yvonne spoke up first "No you getting her pregnant is out of order" she shouted back at Nick.

Nick looked at Zoe in disgust; feeling let down that she had told Yvonne before he had the chance. "You told her?"

"Nick I had to, she was going to find out soon enough anyway"

"Yvonne let's just sit and talk about this" Nick tried to reason with her, putting his hand on her arm as he spoke to her.

Yvonne pulled away from him "oh so you think sitting and talking about it is going to make it all better. Well you're wrong Nick; I never want to see you again" she screamed in his face "Where are my babies?"

"They're in the car" he told her. Yvonne quickly raced out the door wanting to get back to her children. Nick then realised that he had just made the wrong move. She was going to take them. "Yvonne wait, don't you dare do this to me"

"Watch me. Oh and Zoe you're bloody welcome to him, the sex wasn't even that great anyway" she turned around before leaving "I hope karma comes to bite you back one day"

This was his worst nightmare coming true. He was going to lose his babies and he wasn't sure when he'd see them again, if ever. Nick completely froze on the spot, the worst thoughts possible filling his mind. The slamming of Zoe's door shook around him and he was soon brought back from his thoughts with the cries of his daughter's voice. The only child he'd probably ever see again...


	16. Chapter 16

**Not really an important chapter but thought i'd do a nice little fluffy filler chapter :) hope you like it x**

* * *

Nick lay on the leather sofa, his daughter lying on his bare chest. He watched as she slowly moved every time he breathed in and out. She was fast asleep, her eyes firmly shut. She looked so peaceful, not a worry in the world. Her tiny hands were grasped tightly as she held onto Nicks chest hair slightly, gripping onto her dad for security and comfort. She was so perfect. The perfect mix of Nick and Zoe. She had all their best features. Nick's blue eyes, her mother's dark hair and a perfect, slightly tanned complexion. Nick could already see certain aspects of her personality shining through. He knew she was going to be just like her mother when she was older. She had only been home for one day and yet it seemed like he'd spent forever lying here with her. He knew he had to reassure every precious moment that he had with her. He had only been separated from his newborn son for one day and he already felt as though he was missing out on so much. He needed him just as much as Phoebe did. They were both so new to the world. So tiny and precious and they both needed their daddy.

Nick knew what he did would of had consequences. But Yvonne running off with his two children without a word as to where she was going was completely unexpected for him. He felt hopeless and didn't know what to do for the best.

"She looks peaceful" a voice came from behind Nick. He turned his head slightly to see Zoe enter the living room in her dressing gown. She had only just woken up, still looking half asleep.

Nick smiled. Seeing Zoe first thing in the morning brought back so many memories. He loved how it took her at least 20 minutes to start to wake up. She flopped down onto the sofa, rubbing at her eyes, as she began to wake.

"Sorry I disturbed her" he apologised, even though she was his daughter as much as hers, he wasn't quite sure how Zoe would feel waking up and not seeing her daughter in the cot besides her bed.

She smiled. "I knew you would" she knew Nick too well. She knew he wouldn't be able to rest without Phoebe by his side.

The pair stayed in silence for many a while, partly because they were both still half asleep, but mostly because they were both so deep in thought. Thinking of where they would go next, what would happen now.

Zoe knew that she needed to support Nick more than ever right now. She could see that he was hurting.

Phoebe slowly began to stir; she gripped onto Nicks hand and fell straight back to sleep. Nick and Zoe both smiled.

"Daddy's little girl isn't she" Zoe said.

Nick grinned. "She sure is".

No matter how upset he was, there was still that happiness there. He had just gotten Zoe back, his Zoe and was now the proud father of their daughter. He couldn't believe he and Zoe had a baby together. There was a time when that was all he wanted. To live happily ever after with Zoe, the woman of his dreams, live in a nice house, couple of kids. But then so much happened between them, Nick wasn't even sure what happened between them, they just slowly drifted apart more and more.

Then he met Yvonne, she was amazing. A strong, independent, woman with a good career; exactly what Nick loved in a woman. She gave him the best thing he could ask for in life; love and two beautiful children. What more could a man want? But Nick knew he still loved Zoe all along, deep down, he never stopped loving her. He tried to reassure himself that they were just colleagues, nothing more. But he wanted more, he always wanted more with Zoe. And now, here he was, lying on the love of his life's' sofa, with their baby girl on his chest. THEIR baby girl. But he had broken Yvonne's heart, he did love her a lot, and now he lost his children too. Nick for once in his life, didn't know what to do.

"It will be ok Nick" Zoe spoke up.

"Will it though Zo? She's gone and I'm never going to see them again"

Zoe could see Nick was getting upset. She walked over to where he was lying and crouched down on the floor besides him. She took hold of his available hand that wasn't around Phoebe and kissed it.

"We will get them back I promise"

Nick smiled at her. She really was amazing. "I do love you Zoe"

"I know, I love you too" she smiled.

He leant over and they kissed passionately.

"Now get off your sorry backside, get dressed and we are going to start working on getting your babies back" Zoe demanded as she stood up taking Phoebe off his chest.

Nick laughed. This is exactly the reason he loved her. He did exactly as Zoe said. He put on one of his suits and they began making calls. They were going to get Maisie and Oliver back no matter what it took!


	17. Chapter 17

** First of all, apologies if any of this custody information isn't right... i don't know how the process works, but I've written how I'd imagine it does... **

**Hope you enjoy it :) x**

* * *

"Hi, Nick Jordan" Nick held out his hand and introduced himself to the man that had just entered his office.

Zoe then followed and held out her hand for the man to shake. "Zoe Hanna"

The man smiled. "Chris Taylor" He introduced himself. Chris was Nick's solicitor who was going to do everything in his power to help Nick get his children back.

Mr Taylor made himself very much at home as he sat down on the sofa in Nick's office. He opened his brief case and began to get out paperwork after paperwork. "Right let's start from the beginning. Have the police been contacted?" he asked Nick and Zoe, who had now both also sat down in front of Mr Taylor.

Nick turned to look at Zoe and she gave him a quick smile in reassurance. "The police?" Nick asked. "No I didn't think that I'd need to"

Mr Taylor continued to write on various pieces of paper as he spoke back to Nick. "It's probably a good idea if we contact them, they can help locate Yvonne and the children"

"But Yvonne, she's a police woman... Superintendent" Nick told him, unsure of what information Mr Taylor actually knew. "How will this work because I don't think her staff will be the ones to reveal her cover"

"Under the law they have to, so please just contact them. We won't get anywhere if you don't" Mr Taylor explained.

"Do you think he has a good chance of getting full custody?" Zoe asked him.

"I don't see why not" Mr Taylor told her. "Technically Yvonne is in the wrong, taking the children from their father"

Zoe nodded in understanding.

"Once they have been contacted, we can then start to work on getting custody" Mr Taylor stood up to leave, he held out his hand for Nick to shake. "If there's anything else you need, please don't hesitate to contact me" he told them and then shook Zoe's hand before saying goodbye and leaving.

Nick sat on the edge of his desk; running his hands through his hair in exhaustion.

"Long process hey" Zoe said in sympathy, as she walked over to Nick. She stood in front of him and ran her hand across his back in comfort.

Nick wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him. "What would I do without you" he asked her. He then placed a quick kiss upon her lips.

"I know it's going to take time Nick and it's going to get much worse than this but it'll all be ok" She tried to reassure him.

"I hope so"

"You did do the right thing"

Nick smiled. Part of him was telling him he had done the right thing; he was finally back with the woman he truly loved but another part of him was full of doubt and regret; he had lost his children because of the choice he made and he knew that now all he could do was face up to the consequences.

"I know I did, I've got you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me"

Zoe kissed him. "Right I better get back to work then" she told him.

"Are you sure you're ready to go back to work?" Nick asked her. It was Zoe's first day back since having the baby and Nick wasn't too sure about her coming back this early. Phoebe had not long been dismissed from the intensive care unit and even though she was much better now she still needed a lot of care and attention. Zoe never was one to sit around doing nothing though and somehow had managed to persuade Nick to let her work 2 days a work whilst Phoebe was cared for in the hospital's nursery.

"Nick, if I stay at home any longer I may go insane. As much as I love our daughter, there's only so much time I can take alone with just me and a crying baby" Zoe told him. She was more than ready to go back for the break.

"Ok but if you get tired, you come straight to my office for a rest, ok?" Nick demanded. Zoe nodded back to show she agreed with him.

Zoe then left his office to start her first day back in the E.D.

Nick remained in his office and began to contact the police. This was the beginning of a very long journey. But Nick knew he could get through it with Zoe by his side.

Once he had finished making the phone call, he headed out of his office and down the corridor towards the nurses' station, in search for Zoe.

"How are you Mr J?" Jay asked Nick as he made his way to the nurses' station.

"Very well thank you" Nick bluntly replied. He knew he was the gossip of the E.D right now and he did not have the time for staff sucking up to him to get some more gossip. "Have you seen Zoe?" He asked him.

"Err yeah" Jay replied, hesitating as the words left his lips.

Nick raised an eyebrow. "Jay?" he asked, knowing that he was hiding something from him.

"She went outside about 10 minutes ago with a man"

Nick frowned "A man?" he asked. Nick had no idea who this 'man' could be; she never mentioned anything to him. He was very curious now to go and find her. All sorts of thoughts began swimming through his mind at who exactly this man could be.

"Yeah, not sure who he was" Jay continued.

Nick didn't reply though and walked off, heading towards the exit doors in search for Zoe. He went outside hoping to find Zoe, cigarette in her mouth, but to his surprise she wasn't in her usual smoking spot. Nick proceeded to walk around the E.D and decided he would check around the corner before heading back inside. Zoe would always go there when she didn't want Nick to know where she was, but secretly he already knew anyway.

And he was right, there she was, standing talking to the 'mystery man' that Jay had described. He was a tall man, tanned complexion, his dark brown hair neatly groomed, he wore a smart grey suit and it was clear to see from his appearance that he was a wealthy man.

Nick felt anger rage through his body as the man got closer and hugged Zoe. She then began walking in Nick's direction, unaware that he was standing around the corner, watching the whole thing. Nick didn't want her to know that he had been 'spying' on her however so quickly hurried in doors.

**so... who exactly is Zoe's 'mystery man'?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Really sorry for not updating in a while guys! I've been so busy with exams! I will try to update as much as I can! Hope you enjoy! Please review if you get the chance, they do mean a lot! xx**

"Nick" Zoe called, she could see Nick pacing around the E.D looking rather stressed out and annoyed. "What's up?" She asked as she caught up with him.

"Nothing, I'm fine" Nick bluntly told her. He was lying. Seeing Zoe with another man that he had never met before had been playing on his mind all day, he couldn't shake it from his mind, no matter how many times he had reassured himself. He knew he was getting ahead of himself, thinking the worst, but it was hard not to, Zoe wasn't exactly innocent when it came to men and relationships.

"You look rattled"

"I'm fine Zo, honestly" Nick tried to reassure her.

Zoe wasn't going to argue with him, it was probably just stress about the kids. "I have a surprise for you tonight" Zoe grinned, in hope to cheer him up a bit.

Nick raised his eyebrow "Oh yeah, something dirty?"

Zoe moved close to him and whispered "Yeah, I'm going to cover myself in chocolate for you"

Nick pulled away and looked at her, raising his eyebrows for her to continue.

Zoe laughed and then turned serious "No. Not everything has to be about sex"

"What is this surprise then?" Nick asked her, intriguingly.

"Just going to have to wait and see aren't you Mr Jordan" Zoe put her hand on his bum, giving it a slight squeeze before walking off. She turned around and gave him a cheeky wink.

This cheered Nick up slightly and he winked back at her.

[X]

Nick and Zoe had been home for about an hour now. Nick was still being 'off' with Zoe and she had no idea why. She thought it had just been a bad day for him, which was understandable, she knew how much he was missing Maisie and Oliver, but he had been absolutely fine with everybody else at work, it was just her. She decided she would just have it out with him and find out what was really troubling him.

They were both sitting on the sofa together, at opposite ends. Nick held Phoebe in his arms, feeding her with a bottle.

"Nick are we ok?" Zoe asked looking over at him.

Nick didn't look at her. "Yeah why wouldn't we be?" he asked, not giving any emotion.

"I don't know you just seem quiet"

"Well what do you expect Zo"

"I know baby" Zoe said sympathetically, rubbing her hand across his leg to show her support.

Nick gave her a quick smile, to reassure her. "What's this surprise then?"

Zoe grinned. She was really excited to tell Nick what her surprise was, she knew it was going to cheer him up no matter what. "You'll see in half an hour" She told him.

Half an hour quickly passed, they had both remained in silence for most of that time. Nick had finished feeding Phoebe and she was now peacefully sleeping besides them in her mosses basket.

The doorbell then rang, Zoe smiled and quickly jumped up off the sofa to go and answer it. She greeted her visitor and they both went through to the living room to where Nick was sitting.

As soon as Nick saw who was entering his living room, he couldn't help but see red. He flew off the sofa and stood face to face with 'the man'.

"Who the hell are you?!" He bellowed, getting closer to his face.

"Nick please just calm down"

"Who's this then Zoe your new man? Got bored already have you"

"Nick" Zoe said. She was feeling so hurt right now. The fact that Nick could even question her having an affair was destroying.

"Alright mate that's enough" 'The man' told him, seeing how upset Zoe was beginning to get.

Nick couldn't quite believe what he was hearing, what was a strange man doing in his house telling him what to do. "Don't mate me" Nick firmly told him, pushing him slightly like a teenage kid in a silly playground fight.

"He's my brother" Zoe shouted, seeing that Nick was just about to lose his temper with him.

"What" Nick stuttered, he was feeling so embarrassed right now. He had just accused Zoe of having an affair with her brother; he could not believe what he had just done.

"Yeah that's right!" Zoe continued to shout at him. "He's my brother and I've brought him down here because he is a detective and also has a degree in law. He is the best chance we have of getting Maisie and Oliver back! But you know what Nick, I wish I hadn't bothered now, you are so bloody selfish!" Zoe screamed in his face before storming off and racing upstairs...


	19. Chapter 19

Nick and Zoe's brother stood looking at each other. "I think you should go speak to her" Her brother advised.

"I'm sorry for what just happened" Nick apologised, feeling more and more guilty of the accusation he had just thrown around.

Zoe's brother was understanding though, he knew what it must have looked like to Nick. "Its fine mate, no hard feelings" He said, holding out his right hand for Nick to shake. Nick smiled and responded by holding his hand out, as they both met and shook hands. "I'm Max by the way" he greeted himself.

"Nice to meet you Max"

Max caught sight of the mosses basket in the corner of the room and headed over. Zoe had told him earlier that he had just become an Uncle for the first time, he was very excited, he had his own children, but they didn't live with him, so he knew considerably how Nick must be feeling right now. "So this is my little Niece then?" he cooed.

Nick smiled. "Yeah that's Phoebe. Do you mind just sitting with her while I go speak to Zo" he asked.

"No, go ahead. If I know Zoe, she's going to take a lot of talking round" Max laughed.

Nick laughed but he knew he was right; it was going to take more than 'im sorry' for Zoe to forgive him. "You're telling me" he said.

[X]

Nick headed upstairs and noticed his bedroom door was closed. He headed towards it and knocked. But when Zoe didn't answer, he decided to try the handle. It was locked.

"Come on Zo, let me in" Nick pleaded.

Zoe continued to ignore him though.

"Please Zoe, I'm sorry" he apologised "you know I didn't mean it"

He heard the bed squeak as Zoe got off it. She came to the door and opened it. She didn't say anything to Nick but went back to sit down on the bed. Nick followed her and sat beside her. He could see that she had been crying, her eyes were red and swollen. She kept her eyes fixed on the floor as Nick sat beside her, she didn't want to look directly at him.

"I'm sorry Zo" Nick apologised, putting his hand across her back and rubbing it to soothe her.

Zoe began to look up. "How could you even think that Nick?"

"You know how it must have looked for me though"

"Well no, I don't actually; if I saw you talking to another woman then I wouldn't automatically think that you were having an affair" Zoe exclaimed as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"You did hug him though" Nick defended himself, even though he knew too well that he was the one in the wrong here.

"Did you not even think to ask me?" Zoe asked.

"Well I didn't want to cause an argument"

"So you thought that mouthing off would help?"

"I don't know what happened, I just saw him and lost it"

Zoe turned away. "That's your problem Nick" She mumbled.

Nick reached over and took hold of Zoe's hand, rubbing his thumb across the top. Zoe looked back up and turned to face Nick, this time, looking directly into his eyes. She could see in his eyes that what he was saying was genuine, she hated falling out with him and she could see how hurt he was looking right now.

"I know the thoughts shouldn't have even crossed my mind, but it's only because I care Zoe" Nick began to tell her. He rarely expressed his feelings or opened up to many people in his life, but Zoe was different. Ever since he met her, he felt he could always tell her how he was feeling. "I've never loved anyway the way I love you. And yes, I overreacted and shouldn't accuse you but I'm scared of ever loosing you" he admitted.

"Nick" Zoe said, trying to stop him from continuing as her tears continued to fall, even more so now. But Nick continued to tell her how he felt.

"I honestly don't know how I'd cope without you, you do strange things to me and make me react in ways that I never usually would, and I only got mad and expected the worse because Im too afraid of losing you again" Nick opened up.

Zoe had heard enough. She leant forward and passionately kissed him to shut him up. Nick was shocked at her reaction at first so pulled away. She looked at him, wondering if she had made a wrong move. But Nick soon cupped his hands around her face and pulled her back in for a passionate kiss.

Zoe eventually pulled away. "You'll never lose me" she whispered.

Nick kept her cheeks cupped in his hands and gently moved the pads of his thumbs across her cheeks to wipe away the tears. "Ever since I stepped through those resus doors and set eyes on you I knew you'd be mine"

"And now you've got me and there's no getting rid of me" Zoe let out a slight chuckle and buried her head in Nick's chest.

Nick smiled as Zoe rested her head on his chest and they lay like that for many a while, just enjoying each other's embrace and talking about how exactly they felt. No more secrets this time.


	20. Chapter 20

**wow! well i cannot believe that I am already at 20 chapters! thank you for reading and reviewing everyone! Hope you are all still enjoying! i know the story probably seems quite dragged out but I have added quite a bit of Nick/Zoe fluffiness! Story will be coming to a climax soon though :) **

* * *

"Zo" Nick whispered, as he slowly began to awake. He moved his arm from underneath Zoe. She had been lying in his arms the whole time. They must have drifted off; he hadn't a clue how long they'd even been lying there, but his arm had gone dead. "Zoe wake up" Nick tapped Zoe on her shoulder to wake her.

Zoe slowly began to stir; she rolled over and looked at Nick. "What time is it?" She asked groggily, still half asleep.

"Its half past 10" Nick replied, looking at his watch on the bedside table. It felt like they'd been asleep all night, but in reality it wasn't even an hour.

"Feels like morning" Zoe mumbled.

Nick nodded in agreement and got off the bed.

Zoe sat up, "Where's Max?" Zoe asked, realising that her brother was still waiting downstairs for them.

"Downstairs looking after Phoebe I hope"

Zoe soon flopped back down on the bed when she realised that somebody was watching her daughter.

"This isn't time to be sleeping, come on missus up" Nick stood at the side of the bed, tapping Zoe playfully on the stomach when she wouldn't get up.

Zoe grumbled and replied by throwing Nicks arm out of the way.

"If you don't get up in the next 2 seconds, there will be consequences" Nick informed her, as if she was child.

Zoe closed her eyes shut, smiling to herself. She loved winding him up.

"Right that's it" Nick jumped on the bed, straddling Zoe, but holding all his weight by his arms, not wanting to hurt her. He then began to tickle her playful, chuckling to himself as Zoe began to wriggle beneath him.

"Nick please stop it" Zoe laughed hysterically, trying to move from underneath Nick, but it wasn't working.

"You asked for this one" Nick winked, continuing to tickle her. He knew how ticklish she was and loved teasing her with it.

Zoe lowered her head, and opened her mouth around Nick's arm, biting him lightly. Hard enough to warn him off, but gentle enough not to hurt him.

"Did you just bite me?" Nick laughed.

Zoe just continued to giggle like a little school girl. But at that moment their bedroom door swung open; it was Max.

"Ok, bad timing" Max said, seeing Nick straddling his sister on the bed.

"Not what it looks like" Zoe laughed, pushing Nick off her as he got off the bed. She too got off and walked over to Max.

"Somebody wants feeding" Max informed her.

Zoe smiled "I'll be right down".

Max hurried off back downstairs to Phoebe. Shortly followed behind by Nick and Zoe.

"You look happier" Max said, as Zoe and Nick made their way into the front room.

"Yeah well, I've got a lot to be happy about" Zoe beamed, looking directly at Nick, who winked at her.

Zoe walked over to Phoebe and gently lifted her out of her mosses basket.

"She's beautiful Zoe; you've done well for yourself" Max smiled, proud of his little sister.

"Of course she's beautiful, takes after her mum" Zoe joked. "Right Max, will you explain to Nick what happens now"

"Ok, to cut a long story short, I am going to track down Yvonne and once we know where exactly she is, you're going to take her to court" Max briefly explained.

"To court?" Nick repeated.

"Yeah, you have high chances of custody Nick, due to the fact that Yvonne ran off with your children"

"And what if you don't track her down?" Nick questioned, starting to believe that he was never going to see his children again.

"Nick, he will track her down" Zoe smiled to reassure him. "I wouldn't have brought him all the way over here if I didn't believe he could do it"

"Honestly I will do everything I can, we're family" Max smiled.

Nick gave him a half smile back. He still wasn't convinced. Until he had his children back with him, no matter what anybody said would convince him otherwise.

"Speaking of family" Max said "Zoe have you even told mum that she's got another grandchild?" he asked.

"Of course I have, we spoke everyday when she was in the baby unit" Zoe told him. She wasn't exactly close to her mother. Partly because she never got to see her that often. Her mother had moved to London, which meant that Zoe only saw her a couple of times a year.

"We should go visit her Zo" Nick suggested. He had met her once before when he and Zoe first became an item.

Zoe shot him a look. "Maybe" she muttered. "She does need to meet her"

"I just can't believe you're a mum Zo" Max said, watching Zoe cradling Phoebe in her arms. Zoe had always been a party animal, never holding a boyfriend for more than a year and now she had settled down with a baby; something that her family would have never expected.

"Neither can I" Zoe laughed. "I guess people change"

"Nick what have you done with my sister" Max laughed and so did both Nick and Zoe at his remark.

It was getting late now and after many a while of chatting and catching up. Max decided that is was time for him to be leaving. "I will keep you updated with any information I find out" Max reassured Nick, before saying goodnight to them all and heading home.

"He's nice" Nick said closing the front door.

"Well just like his sister then" Zoe joked, winking at Nick as he headed towards her.

"Any other siblings I should know about?"

"No, just Max" Zoe laughed.

Nick moved close to her and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, pulling her close to him, kissing the top of her head.

"Thank you" he whispered.

Zoe looked up to him. "We will get there eventually" she smiled.

"I hope Zo, I really hope so" Nick said before kissing her. "Now come on trouble, let's get you to bed"


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for reviewing guys! xx**

* * *

"Wow breakfast in bed Mr Jordan, I am impressed!" Zoe grinned, as she sat up in bed. Nick walked in, handing her a tray of food that he had cooked up and sat on the bed beside her. He gave her a quick peck on the lips, "anything to keep you happy Dr Hanna". Zoe smiled; she loved how Nick treated her like a princess. "I could get used to my own personal naked chef" she winked at Nick who was sat in just his boxers. He chuckled and winked back, taking a sip of his coffee.

Their doorbell rang and Nick and Zoe looked at each other quizzically, wondering who would be visiting them at 6'oclock in the morning. It was still dark outside, but they had to be up and ready for their early shift. They rarely had visitors so were both puzzled. Zoe looked at Nick; hinting for him to go and get the door. He read her well, and jumped up off the bed, picking up his dressing gown and trying to make himself look half presentable before hurrying downstairs.

He unlocked the door and opened it slightly, until he saw who was standing at his doorstep... It was two policemen. He had been working with the police for the past couple of weeks, informing them of Yvonne's disappearance with his children, but this seemed different; it looked formal, serious.

"Hello" Nick greeted them.

"Nick Jordan?" one of the policemen asked. Nick nodded in reply. "Can we come in?" he continued.

"Course" Nick replied, moving out of the way to allow the policemen in. He closed the door behind them and ushered them into the kitchen, where he closely followed behind.

"How can I help you?" Nick asked, leaning against the kitchen work top.

"Maybe we should sit down?" The second policeman spoke, gesturing towards the table.

Nick walked over to the table, pulled a seat out and sat down; both policemen followed him and did the same, sitting the opposite side of the table to Nick.

"This must be serious" Nick said "I only sit people down when it's important" he chuckled.

"Mr Jordan, this is a very serious matter" The first policeman began, taking his hat off.

"We believe your ex partner is Superintendent Yvonne Rippon, is that correct?" The second policeman asked.

"Yes that's correct" Nick replied, quizzically raising his eyebrows. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, worried about what they were going to say next.

"Mr Jordan, Yvonne Rippon was found dead at her mother's home this morning"

Nick froze in complete shock, 'dead', she couldn't be he said to himself. After a few seconds Nick managed to ask "what happened?"

"We don't know yet, a full investigation is under way" They informed him.

"We do believe that it was suicide" One of the policemen announced.

"Suicide?" Nick chocked. She couldn't have, she wouldn't have done that to their children.

"We believe so, but we can't say for certain" They continued.

"What about my children?" he asked, worried that they now had no one.

"The children are in the care of Mrs Rippon, Yvonne's mother for the time being, but of course, social services will become involved, due to the circumanstances of her death".

Nick nodded to show that he agreed. He knew he had a very high chance of getting full custody of his children now, but that was the last thing on his mind. He couldn't help but thinking that this was his entire fault. If he hadn't of had the affair with Zoe, then things would have been different; he would be living with his children and Yvonne... Yvonne would still be alive. Tears began to form in his eyes as he beat himself up. He looked up from his gaze, to see Zoe walking into the kitchen; still in her dressing gown too.

"Oh hello" she said as she saw the policemen sitting at her table.

The policemen stood up from the table as Zoe walked in. She walked over and introduced herself "Zoe Hanna" she smiled, but she then noticed the look on Nick's face and knew that this wasn't a happy call.  
"Nick what's going on?" She asked, keeping her eyes fixed to his face. He looked at her and tears began to stream down his face. She quickly rushed over and wrapped her arms around him, rubbing her hand through his hair.

"We will be in touch" The policemen said and then soon left, leaving Nick to take in the information and to tell Zoe for himself.

Zoe still had no idea what was going on and was completely confused with what had just happened. "Shh it's alright" She soothed Nick, liked a child, rubbing her hand up and down his back. It wasn't like Nick to get this upset, so she knew whatever it was must have been serious. She had never seen him like this before; he was completely broken.

"What's happened?" Zoe whispered, giving him time to answer, he eventually sobbed "Yvonne's dead".

"Oh Nick" Zoe whispered, gripping him even tighter, trying her best to comfort him at this time. She didn't know what to do with him, he was completely sobbing and she wasn't sure what to say for the best, she just continued to hug him, letting him know that she was there.


	22. Chapter 22

**_Thanks for all reviews guys :)xx_**

**_just a short chapter :)_**

**warning: some references may upset some readers **

* * *

Nearly two weeks had passed since Yvonne's death and today was her funeral. A post mortem had infact confirmed that her death was suicide. Nick hadn't been the same since; he blamed himself. He knew deep down that it was his fault and no matter how many times that Zoe reassured him it wasn't he couldn't change the fact it was. He had cheated behind her back and as a result she was now gone and most of all he blamed himself for the fact that his children would now grow up motherless. Maisie and Oliver had remained with Diana since the death and Nick had still not seen them, he gathered it was for the best to wait until after the funeral.

Nick and Zoe both got out of the car and Zoe walked around to him. "You ready" she asked, grabbing his hand and squeezing it for reassurance.

Nick nodded in response.

"It'll be fine we can do this" she told him as they walked from the car down the path to where the burial of Yvonne was almost about to take place. A small group of people had gathered around. The first thing that he noticed was Yvonne's mother standing with his two children.

"What are they doing here?" he raged letting go of Zoe's hand and heading over to Diana.

"Nick don't not today" Zoe protested knowing that any trouble would only make matters worse

Nick however ignored her and continued to march over.

"Why on earth are you here?" Diana screamed in Nick's face with pure anger. He expected her to react like this; to blame him and in reality she had every right to.

"More importantly what are my children doing here?!" Nick asked her with anger in his voice but trying to keep his tone as low as he could knowing very well that this wasn't the time or the place. Zoe had now joined him at his side. "This is no place for children" He added.

"It's their chance to say goodbye to their mother" Diana shouted back in protest.

"They're 4 and 1 month how can they possibly say goodbye to their mother?!"

"They still have a right to Nick! They are never going to see her again thanks to you and her" She continued to shout, pointing aggressively at Zoe.

"Maybe you should both just calm down and talk later" Zoe tried to calm down the situation.

"Shut up you have no right to be here" Diana shouted at Zoe.

"This is Yvonne's funeral, let's have a little respect"

"This isn't over" Diana firmly told them both and walked over to the other side of the grave ready for the burial to take place.

"She's got a nerve" Zoe said in annoyance, watching her every move.

"She blames me just like they will"

Zoe turned and looked at him, she could see how upset he was, it was written all over his face. She couldn't get used to seeing this weaker side to Nick Jordan; it just wasn't like him at all. She gently rubbed her hand across his back "they won't baby".


	23. Chapter 23

_The service had gone as well as it could have and Yvonne had a wonderful send off. Nick and Diana had managed to keep out of each other's way during the service, knowing that it would only result in arguing again. After the service everybody made their way to the well known pub the 'Hope & Anchor' for Yvonne's wake. _

"Daddy" Maisie beamed as she caught sight of her father, letting go of Diana's grip, she ran through a crowd of people straight to where her dad and Zoe were sitting at a small table in the corner of the room.

Nick smiled when he saw his daughter heading towards him. "Hey trouble" he beamed, scooping Maisie up and lifting her onto his lap, she laughed in response to Nick picking her up, and Nick began to tickle her which had her laughing hysterically. Zoe watched and smiled, he was such an amazing father, and he deserved the chance to be part of Maisie and Oliver's lives. Just watching him with Maisie made her happy, she couldn't wait until Phoebe grew up.

"I missed you" Maisie said, after calming down and resting her head against her father's chest. She hadn't seen Nick for weeks and for a daddy's girl that had certainly had an effect on her. Nick kissed the top of her head and began moving her long hair away from her face. "I missed you too sweetheart" He said as tears began to form in his eyes. Maisie was only four and she didn't really understand that her mother had died and she was never going to see her again. For now, she was still her usual happy mischievous self but Nick knew that very soon the realisation would come to Maisie that her mummy was never coming back and he needed to be there for her no matter.

"Nick" Diana spoke as she made her way towards them. She pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Diana" Nick nodded in response, half smiling to show her reassurance, it was obvious that she had been crying; which was more than understandable.

"Somebody's missed you" Diana said as she watched Nick hold his daughter close. She too knew how much of a daddy's girl Maisie was, she had done nothing but speak about him while in her care.

"We need to talk don't we" Diana continued, not wanting to look Nick in the eyes as she didn't really want to have this conversation but she knew that it was for the best.

"You know that I hate you more than anything right now and quite frankly I would love nothing more than if it was you lying in that ground and not Yvonne"

"Oh charming" Nick exclaimed, raising his voice.

"Let me finish" Diana firmly said.

Nick didn't say anything and waited for her to continue. "They should stay with you" She told him, still not looking him in the eyes.

"What?" Nick exclaimed, not quite believing what he was hearing.

"No matter how much I hate you, you're still their dad" She continued. "I'm getting too old to look after babies"

"Seriously?" He asked, still shocked at her suggestion.

"Yes please accept it before I change my mind"

"Of course, I can't thank you enough"

"Just take care of them and I still want to see them every two weeks" She came to a fair agreement, knowing that living 3 hours away, it was going to be tricky to see them very often.

"Yes of course, you know I'll never stop you from seeing them" Nick told her.

Diana began to get up from her seat. "I'll bring Oliver too you, I'll wait by your car to say goodbye to them"

"Thank you again" Nick thanked her, as she walked away.

"Did I just hear that right?" Nick turned to Zoe.

Zoe had a huge grin on her face "We've done it" she beamed.

"I just can't believe it" Nick said, still holding tightly to Maisie who had now started to drift off to sleep, not wanting to let her go.

"Believe it, you've got your babies back" She smiled, extremely pleased knowing how happy this had made Nick. She leant forward and kissed him on the lips, and ran her hand across Maisie's back as she had finally gone to sleep. "Come on lets go take her home"

They both gathered up their belongings and said goodbye to some of the other guests there, who Nick also went and thanked for providing Yvonne with such a lovely send off. They then made their way outside to Nick's car where Diana was already waiting holding Oliver in his carrier seat. She also had a number of travel bags by her side; which were clearly Maisie and Oliver's belongings.

Maisie had now woken up so Nick handed her over to Diana to say goodbye who had now given him hold of Oliver's carrier seat. He unlocked his car and carefully placed Oliver inside, strapping him and placing their belongings in the boot, as Diana said her goodbyes. Zoe too got in the car. Diana had now finished her goodbyes and went and strapped Maisie into her car seat for Nick, she kissed them both goodbye and closed the car door.

"This means so much to me Diana" Nick began to thank her again. Diana never replied but Nick wanted a response from her. "I still love Yvonne no matter" This caused Diana to look up and her eyes finally met his.

"How can you say that?" Diana bitterly replied.

"I may be with Zoe now, but that doesn't mean that I don't love Yvonne still, no matter what happened she is still the mother of my children and I loved her more than you could imagine" Nick told her.

"Loved her enough to have an affair" Diana coldly remarked.

"No matter what I say you won't believe me, but I will always love her. We're more alike than you think Diana" He told her.

Diana looked at him for a while; tears had begun to fall down her face. "It's your fault" she spoke.

"I know" Nick bowed his head "And I am going to have to live with that, is that not enough punishment for me?" he asked her.

"Just look after them children for me Nick" Diana spoke and Nick knew that this was the best he was going to get. She saw that Nick had started to cry, something that she never would have expected to see, so she did the unexpected and hugged him; it was only quick but that was the forgiveness that Nick needed.

"Goodbye" He said.

"Bye" Diana replied, as Nick joined Zoe and his two children in the car. He started the engine and pulled away, holding his hand up to Diana who was stood watching; sobbing as she waved goodbye to her grandchildren.

They were now going to begin a life as a family.


	24. Chapter 24

"Come on sweetheart, we're home" Nick softly said un-strapping Maisie out of her car seat; she had only just woken up from their journey home. He lifted her out and carried her over his shoulder as she slowly began to drift off back to sleep again.

Zoe got out of the passenger seat and opened the car door on the opposite to where Nick was, to carry Oliver into the house. She held his car seat in one hand and their bags in the other.

They both walked up the driveway together to the front door. Tess was inside, as she had offered to babysit Phoebe for them whilst they were at the funeral. The door was locked however when they tried to open it so they rang the door bell to what they now called _their_ house. Tess quickly came to the door and let them in. The expression on her face when she saw Nick and Zoe with Maisie and Oliver showed that she was clearly as shocked and surprised as they were.

"Hi" Tess greeted them, as she moved out of the doorway to let them in.

"Hi Tess" Zoe quietly said not wanting to wake the children. Nick didn't speak but greeted Tess with a smile as he headed off to the front room with Maisie.

Tess whispered to Zoe "What's going on?" as Nick went into the front room and gently placed a sleeping Maisie onto the sofa.

"Diana's given Nick full care of them, we've got them back for good" Zoe informed her, a huge smile spreading across her face as she did. She loved how happy this had made Nick, everything was finally starting to become perfect.

"That's amazing" Tess beamed, she too knew how much this meant to him. She gave Zoe a quick hug, before they both headed into the front room where Nick was sat, watching Maisie as she peacefully slept.

"Right I best be off" Tess said, picking up her coat and bag from the floor. "I'll see you soon Nick and see you tomorrow Zoe" she said.

"Yes, thank you Tess" Nick smiled.

"Thanks Tess, I'll see you out" Zoe said.

"Was she alright for you?" Zoe asked Tess.

"Yeah she was wonderful, didn't know I had her" She replied.

"Must have been on her best behaviour for you then" Zoe laughed "Thanks again"

"My pleasure" Tess smiled "see you tomorrow" She said before leaving the house.

"Bye" Zoe said. She shut the door and walked into Nick, who was still contently watching Maisie sleep.

"Go and put her in our bed if you like" Zoe told Nick, knowing that he'd want to be as close to her as he could. "I'll sleep in the spare bed".

"You sure?" Nick asked, looking up at Zoe. He felt bad taking over her house like this.

"Yeah course" Zoe smiled; she ran her hand across Nick's back. "I'll make Phoebe's travel cot up for Oliver"

"Thank you" Nick appreciated how supportive she was.

Zoe exited the room with Oliver and went upstairs to check on Phoebe and make a cot up for Oliver in their bedroom. While she was gone, Nick carefully picked Maisie up off the sofa, not wanting to wake her up again and carried her upstairs into his and Zoe's bedroom. He tenderly tucked her in and kissed her goodnight and went to find Zoe, who was now in Phoebe's room, looking into her daughter's cot, who was fast asleep.

He went up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist; resting his head on her shoulder. "Was she good for Tess?" he whispered.

"Yeah wonderful" Zoe whispered back, turning around and ushering Nick out of her room.

"Maisie still asleep?" she asked him when they got out of the room.

"Yeah they're both fast asleep" Nick replied. "I can't thank you enough for this Zo" he told her, wrapping his arms back around her waist as they stood on the upstairs landing.

She wrapped her arms around him in response "You've got nothing to thank me for" She said "I told you we would get them back" She smiled.

"Dr Hanna never gets it wrong" Nick winked and pulled her close for a kiss "Night" he said. Zoe gave him one last kiss before they parted and went into their separate rooms for the night.

Zoe hated the thought of not sleeping beside Nick and waking up to him in the morning but she knew he wanted to be with his daughter at this time, he had missed her. She got into bed and shivered, she had forgotten how cold and lonely it felt to be sleeping alone again. An hour had passed since she had gotten into bed, she couldn't sleep; so instead lay watching the clock as the minute hand slowly ticked by. A bright light suddenly shone into her room which at first made her jump as she had her back to the door but when she realised who it was, she smiled to herself, but remained facing the opposite direction. She felt him pull back the cover and get into the bed beside her, automatically spooning her and pulling her closer as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "I missed you" he whispered into her ear. She turned over, so that she was facing him, their faces almost touching. "I couldn't sleep without you" She whispered back. "Me too" Nick responded before kissing her and they lay in each other's embrace until they soon drifted off to sleep together.


End file.
